The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, there has been rapid development in electronic communication technologies. As examples, it is now common to exchange information via electronic mail and to share information on a BBS (Bulletin Board System) on a Web page. Meanwhile, communication technologies, such as a corkboard and a telephone answering machine, that enable text, image or audio information to be recorded and left at a real location where people gather, such as in the home, to enable other people who subsequently come to such location to share the information have been widely used since olden times.
The communication technologies described above have their respective advantages. For example, a BBS has an advantage in that a log of information is stored in a time series and can be viewed as necessary. A cork board has advantages in that information can be recorded and shared with a high degree of freedom by intuitive operations, such as by displaying important information so as to stand out or adding handwritten text and/or decorations to better express the intention and/or feelings of the person recording the information (hereinafter referred to as the “poster”).
New communication technologies that combine the advantages of the communication technologies mentioned above are being developed. As one example, JP2008-263385A discloses a technology relating to an electronic corkboard system where information that has been received via a home network from a mobile telephone is displayed on a display apparatus and read by another mobile telephone.